Un instant
by TheLovingAstronaut
Summary: La vie est composée d'un multitude de petits moment..Qui peuvent changer en un instant..Traduction de An instant D'Inell13...One shot


Tout ceci ne m'appartient pas.

Ni les personnages ni la fic originale « a instant »qui est l'œuvre d'Inell13…

La vie consiste en de brefs moments.Certains bons , certains mauvais ,d'autres sont simplement des fuites en avant.J'ai connu dans ma vie , un instant particulier..Un instant où tout bascule..Instant..C'est un drôle de mot n'est-ce pas ?Rien de plus que deux syllabes..Deux petits syllabes et un mot qui peut avoir un impact redoutable.J'ai recemment étudié ce mot …Mon esprit ne cesse de le ressasser encore et encore..Depuis le jour où je me suis reveillée à Sainte Mangouste, il y'a deux mois de cela.

_« Nous sommes désolés , miss Granger ..Il n'y a rien qui puisse inverser le sort..Il est instantané mais surtout permanent. »_

Instant.Un adverbe qui signifie aussitôt.Un adjective qui veut dire maintenant.Cela veut aussi dire « un besoin urgent et impératif ».Dans mon cas la dernière définition ne signifiait rien..Absolument rien…Ce n'était pas impératif que cela m'arrive à moi…Hermione Granger..Je n'avais pas le besoin urgent de voir ma vie changer au moment où je recevais le sort sur le champ de bataille ce soir-là.

_« Nous allons voir comment ton futur va être radieux et merveilleux , salope de sang-de-bourbe.infécunditas ! »_

Et même maintenant , assise sur mes toilettes , deux mois après je peux encore ressentir la douleur que le sort m'a causé.J'ai l'impression d'avoir l'abdomen en feu..La douleur s'étend toujours ensuite à tout le corps.Je me rappelle avoir vu un flash..Des cheveux roux et un regard inquiet.Ensuite tout est devenu noir tandisque que je m'ecroulais sur le sol.Lorsque je me suis reveillée la guerre était finie.Voldemort était mort..Harry était blessé mais toujours vivant, quelques uns de mes amis n'étaient plus de ce monde et d'autres étaient à l'hôpital.Et mon petit ami avait tué la femme qui m'avait jeté cette malediction, Narcissa Malfoy.Elel n'aurait donc pas la chance de voir le futur qu'elle m'avait réservé..

La mort était attendue.J'avais vingt-deux ans et j'avais déjà bien si souvent imaginé ma mort..De la main de Voldemort ou des mangemorts..Depuis que j'avais quinze ans en fait.C'était la conséquence d'être amie avec Harry, d'être une sang-de-bourbe et d'être une femme.Malfoy me detestait à cause de mon sang mais il ne pouvait pas supporter que la plus inutile des femmes sur terre , à ses yeux, puisse être bien meilleure que lui en classe.Je connaissais cela depuis mon enfance en fait.Mes parents étaient toujours très fiers de moi , m'encourageant à apprendre lorsque j'en manifestais le désir.Dans mon école moldue, les garçons me détestaient car je les faisais paraître stupides lorsque je connaissais les réponses et pas eux.Les filles ne m'aimaient pas car je ne passais pas mon temps à ricaner bêtement et à jouer à la poupée.Je préfèrais de loin la compagnie de mes livres.

Ma vie a basculé à l'instant même où je reçu une lettre par hibou de Poudlard.Je n'étais plus un rat de bibliothèque mais une sorcière en devenir.C'est comme si un monde nouveau m'ouvrait les portes.J'avais tellement de choses à apprendre , dévorant les livres et obtenant encore plus de connaissance.C'était ce que je pensais.Lorsque j'arrivai à Poudlard je ne pus que me rendre à l'évidence.Tout recommençait.J'étais de nouveau une fille studieuse mais en plus j'étais une sang-de-bourbe..J'appris bientôt que j'étais inférieure aux elfes de maison..Enfin aux yeux des sang-purs.J'ai bien essayé de mon mieux de répondre aux questions posées , de prouver de quoi j'etais capable mais cela n'a pas suffi.J'étais connue comme une « je-sais-tout » et mon incapacité à me taire lorsque je connaissais une réponse a provoqué une nouvelle fois ma chute.

Mais , en un instant, ma vie a changé.Harry et Ron devinrent mes amis.Ils ne me voyaient pas comme les autres pouvaient me voir mais je dois dire que mes connaissances les ont bien souvent aidés.Au delà des années , ma vie a été une succession de moments , petits et grands , qui ont forgé la femme que je suis maintenant.Avec la menace de Voldemort qui pesait sur nous , je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon futur survivrait à la guerre.Lorsque ma vie changea une nouvelle fois l'été après ma sixième année à Poudlard , il me devint difficile alors de ne plus penser au futur.

C'est arrivé en un instant.Inattendu , confus..Pas du tout prémédité.Une farce des jumeaux pendant notre séjour au Terrier, juste après une attaque de mangemorts qui avait causé la mort de plusieurs de nos camarades.Ils avaient juste voulu détendre l'atmosphère par la seule manière qu'ils connaissaient.J'ai été une nouvelle fois de plus incapable de tenir ma langue, leur disant qu'ils étaient incapable de prendre les choses serieusement et que tout ceci n'était qu'un manque de considération envers nos camarades.Au beau milieu de ma tirade , je sentis des lèvres se poser sur les miennes.Le baiser fut bref , nous surprenant tous deux et George s'excusa rapidement avant de sortir.

A cette seconde là tout changea.A partir de ce baiser.A la fin de l'été nous nous étions engagés dans une relation.L'année suivante je quittais Poudlard et George et moi partagames un lit et bien d'autres choses encore.George aimait me tenir dans ses bras la nuit , me racontant comment serait notre futur une fois que le guerre serait terminée.Je me sentais bien dans ces bras je quittais le monde réel .Dans ses bras j'échappais aux multiples visages que pouvait prendre la mort , à la pensée que je ne verrais peut-être pas la fin du mois en cours , ou que tout ce que j'aimais puisse mourir.

« _Lorsque la guerre sera terminée , Hermione , nous trouverons un appartement sympa pour y habiter.Tu peux faire un honnete homme de moi et dans quelques années nous pourrons avoir une famille..Une famille bien à nous..Avec mon humour et ma personnalité et bien sûr ta beauté et ton cerveau..Ils seront absolument parfaits.Je te rendrais heureuse mon amour..Bientôt le futur sera à nous »_

Ces mots qu'il me prononça m'apportèrent du réconfort dans ces horribles circonstances.Cela m'a donné une raison de rester forte mais surtout en vie.Mais maintenant tout ceci me hante tandisque je suis assise là à me demander comment les choses ont pu changer aussi vite.Narcissa Malfoy n'a pas voulu me tuer durant la bataille finale.Oh non , elle a fait quelque chose de bien pire.Elle m'a enlevé le futur que je voulais construire avec l'homme que j'aimais.

C'était il y'a deux mois.Deux mois de mensonges , répetant que tout allait bien , ignorant même ses questions inquiètes, hurlant lorsqu'il me demandait des réponses.Notre relation était en train de se détériorer au fil des jours et il n'y avait rien à faire pour changer tout cela.Je ne peut tout simplement pas lui donner ce qu'il veut , ce dont il a besoin et je savais que je le perdrai très bientôt.Mon futur était parti.Emmené au loin par un mot et une baguette magique.

Me relevant , j'essuyais les larmes sur mes joues.C'était devenu la routine.Je passais mes soirées enfermée dans les toilettes , pleurant sur ma vie et sur le futur incertain que je voyais se profiler à l'horizon.Je suis une personne égoiste.J'aime George plus que ce que je n'aurai imaginé aimer une personne.Nous sommes complémentaires..Mais je ne veux pas être toute seule.

Lorsque j'étais plus jeune , je disais toujours que je voulais être concentrée uniquement sur ma carrière.Les choses stupides comme se marier ou avoir des enfants , très peu pour moi.Je voulais être médecin.Lorsque j'ai découvert que j'étais une sorcière ,j'avais de nouveaux rêves à prendre en considération..Avant que voldemort ne revienne.Ils se sont évanouis comme je travaillais avec Harry et Ron , que je risquais ma vie pour aider des personnes qui devinrent mes amis , lorsque mon monde est soudain devenu sombre et hideux.Après avoir entamé ma relation avec George , mes rêves revinrent.Je découvrais ma féminité et je devins une femme.Je voulais être médicomage , un mariage avec l'homme que j'aimais , des enfants aux cheveux roux , aux nombreuses tâches de rousseur et au sourire malicieux.Oui je voulais tout cela et c'est ce qui m'a donné la force de me battre , de tuer pour survivre.Mais maintenant que la guerre est terminée mes rêves ont prit un sacré coup dans l'aile…

Je tournais le robinet de la douche , attendant que l'eau soit suffisamment chaude pour emplir toute la pièce de vapeurJ'enlevais ma robe..Me tenant près de l'eau je pouvais la sentir brûler mon corps.Il y'a deux mois que George ne m'a plus touchée.Il a bien essayé mais j'ai toujours refusé.Voilà une nouvelle raison de nous battre.Il ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne le laisse pas me toucher et me faire l'amour.Il ne peut pas savoir ce que c'est de se retrouver ainsi.

_« Hermione , être une femme veut dire beaucoup de choses.Pour moi être une femmec'est tout d'abord t'apprecier toi même..C'est être une bonne épouse et une bonne mère..Tu es le plus beau cadeau que je n'ai jamais reçu.Un cadeau de l'amour que je partage avec ton père.Le plus beau moment de mon existence a été le moment de ta naissance, mais ne le répète pas à ton père car il croit que c'est plutôt le jour où je l'ai épousé.un jour tu auras un mari et des enfants et alors tu comprendras. »_

« Oh maman.. » murmurai-je tandisque que l'eau me brûlait la peau..Elle me manquait..Plus encore que les deux derniers mois, souhaitant qu'elle soit encore vivante..Qu'elle puisse déposer un baiser sur mon front pour que tous mes problèmes disparaissent comme par enchantement.

Je laissai mes mains remonter le long de mes cuisses, mes ongles laissant des traces rouges tandisque des larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de mes joues.Je déteste Narcissa Mamfoy pour ce qu'elle m'a fait.Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.Elle savait que c'était pire que me tuer.Elle a volé mes choix..Tout simplement avec un sort.Elle m'a arraché la possibilité d'être mère , de donner la vie.Je ne saurais jamais ce qu'est le bonheur de tenir l'enfant de l'homme que j'aime dans mes bras.Je ne saurais jamais ce que c'est que de sentir un enfant grandir à l'interieur de moi.Je ne saurais jamais ce que c'est que d'être une mère souriant tendrement à ses enfants.

« Hermione ! »

J'ignorai l'exclamation et continuai à laisser mes ongles tracer des sillons rouges sur ma peau.Je m'attaquai bientôt à mon entrejambe.Je voyais le sang commencer à couler sur les cuisses , tandisque je pleurais sur le symbole de la féminité , un rappel constant de mon incapacité à avoir des enfants.Je me sentais incomplète..J'étais foutue..stérile..J'en étais venue à regretter de ne pas êtrte morte ce jour là sur le champs de bataille.Je vis alors une large main m'attraper le poignet et écarter mes mains de mon vagin désormais enflé et ensanglanté.

« Hermione »Sa voix était douce , gentille mais si fatiguée.

Je commençais à sangloter et enfouit mon visage dans sa chemise.L'eau arrêta de couler..Il me tenait serrée dans ses bras. « Je suis désolée George » murmurais-je le tenant aussi serré que possible. « Je voulais te le dire Goerge.Mais je n'ai pas pu.J'avais trop peur .Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

« Tu ne me perdras jamais Hermione.Qu'est ce qui se passe mon cœur ? »

Oh mon dieu ca y'est.Il va savoir et il va me quitter.Il veut au moins trois enfants , esperant que ce soit des jumeaux et une petite fille avec mes yeux et mes cheveux.Il mérite une vraie femme , quelqu'un qui peut lui donner des enfants.si je l'aime je dois le laisser partir.Je le sais.Cela ne devrai prendre qu'un instant pour lui dire , lui demander de partir , le liberer afin qu'il ait une chance de trouver ailleurs le bonheur qu'il veut et qu'il mérite.Ma voix s'est brisée. « je ne peux pas »Mon courage et ma loyauté se sont fait la malle tandisqu'il serrait mon corps nu dans ses bras.Je pouvais senir la chaleur de mon propre corps , mes cuisses ensanglantées…

« Dis le moi Hermione »dit-il calmement ..Et là je sus que je ne pouvais plus rien lui cacher.

« plus de mensonges.Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants »

Je le sentis se raidir, ses bras toujours autour de moi. « Le sort que cette salope de Malfoy t'a envoyé ?Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit ?Mon dieu chérie.Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas ..Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux , George.Je suis inutile et je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux ! »"

« Tu n'est pas inutile ! »Ses doigts remontèrent le long de ma joue. « tu es la plus courageuse , la plus brillante et la plus belle des femmes que je n'ai jamais connue.Que je ne t'entendes plus jamais dire cela.Mon dieu Hermione.Je me suis aperçu , ces dernières semaines , que quelque chose n'allait pas mais tu t'es obstinée à me repousser..Cela m'a rendu dingue..Je t'aime as tu pensé que je pouvais te quitter ?

« Je suis désolée » sachant bien qu'il ne comprendrait pas.Aucun homme ne pouvait réellement comprendre ce qu'était la possibilité de donner naissance à un enfant , d'avoir le choix de devenir mère ou pas..Avait-il vraiment compris que je ne pourrais jamais lui donner un enfant…_Son_ enfant.Je voulais qu'il le sache..j'avais besoin de savoir qu'il voulait encore de moi même si je ne pouvais lui donner d'enfant .Je ne pouvais pas me laisser esperer une vie à deux , si un beau jour il décidait de me quitter à cause de ma stérilité.Je le fixai alors dans les yeux.Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure.Je murmurai alors « George je ne pourrais jamais être la mère de tes enfants ..Nous ne pourrons jamais avoir une famille ensemble. »

« Je ne suis pas stupide Hermione.J'ai compris ce que tu as dit. »Il sourit. « Etre une mère , avoir une famille c'est quelque chose que tu n'a pas perdu »

« Bon sang George ! »Il était si obstiné et refusait de m'écouter. « Je suis foutue !Stérile ! »

"Ne pleures pas Hermione , je t'en prie.Je t'aime tellement.Nous pouvons passer au dessus de tout cela. » murmura t-il tandisqu'il essuyait mes larmes. « Je sais que je ne suis pas une femme et qu'être une femme représente beaucoup de choses pour toi , mais nous pouvons tout de même avoir une famille.Il y'a tellement d'enfants qui sont devenus orphelins avec la guerre.Nous pouvons créer notre propre famille et je sais que tu seras la plus merveilleuse mère du monde car ton cœur est tellement… »

Je le regardai , apercevant des larmes dans ses yeux tandisqu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux roux.J'avais été égoiste.Mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles j'avais pensé en premier.J'étais tellement concentrée sur ma perte sur ma peine que je l'avais repoussé sans lui donner l'ombre d'une chance.Maintenant nous nous tenions tous deux dans la douche , lui avec ses vêtements trempés et moi avec avec mon corps encore rouge de la chaleur de la douche et du sang sur mes cuisses.Et là je compris que je m'étais trompée.Narcissa Malfoy ne m'avait pas gâché mon futur.Mon futur était ce que j'en ferais.Me redressant sur la pointe des pieds , je posai mes lèvres sur celles de George.Je m'aperçus que tout comme moi il était en train de pleurer.Il me serra plus for contre lui..ET pour la première fois depuis des mois je pus me détendre , aimer , rêver et esperer….

_Et mon monde changea en un instant……._

Fin


End file.
